In an automatic weather station (AWS) which has been widely used for accurate and rapid weather forecast, a temperature sensor and a humidity sensor are very delicate devices which play a key role for weather observation, and must be periodically inspected to carry out a more precision observation. In order to inspect the temperature sensor and the humidity sensor, a temperature generator and a humidity generator which are precise are needed.
Conventionally, in order to inspect the temperature sensor and the humidity sensor, the temperature generator and the humidity generator must be additionally provided, and the temperature sensor and the humidity sensor are individually inspected using the temperature generator and the humidity generator, and hence, such a method is ineffective in an aspect of time and in an economic aspect and is inconvenient in carrying out inspection.
Moreover, the humidity generator is operated by a method of mixing and using dry air and saturated air, but has several disadvantages in that it is inaccurate to control to a desired relative humidity, and in that it is bulky and expensive because it needs a reference humidity measuring system, and hence, it is limited in utilization.
Therefore, development of an apparatus for inspecting a thermo-hygrometer which can easily and conveniently inspect the temperature sensor and the humidity sensor using an inexpensive and small-sized apparatus for generating temperature and humidity is required.